LaLu Week 2016
by Fairy of Sakuras
Summary: Hosted by XxShyxX. See inside author's note
1. Pre-cursory Author's Note

This is my take on XxShyxX's LaLu Week 2016 for Jan 20th – Jan 26th. This is a collection of one-shots that also work as a complete story.

1/20/2016 – Day One – Aquarius

1/21/2016 – Day Two – Devilish

1/22/2016 – Day Three – Dream

1/23/2016 – Day Four – Sparks

1/24/2016 – Day Five – Manga

1/25/2016 – Day Six – Games

1/26/2016 – Day Seven – Prey

I hope you like this, constructive criticism and comment are welcome, all flames will be ignored (especially anonymous ones).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fairy Tail.


	2. Day One - Aquarius

Day One – Prompt: Aquarius Rated: G

It had been about a month and a half since the war with Zeref and his country, Alvarez Empire, had ended in Fairy-Tail's favor, of course. They had been unable to kill Zeref like Master Mavis had previously wanted because it turned out Natsu's life was really tied to Zeref's but with Gray's Demon-slayer magic they were able to incase him in ice to stay froze for all eternity much like Mavis' body was incased in crystal. Also like Mavis only members of Fairy-Tail could see and interact with Zeref, however Zeref only talked to certain members, mainly Makarov, the S-class wizards, Natsu, and surprisingly Lucy as well.

Zeref's unknown interest in Lucy is what originally made Laxus watch her more often than he was the other members of the guild. Laxus had started his observations to check for changes in the members after they had all been apart for a year. No one had really changed but the people who had been trapped on Tenroujima all seemed to have matured and were now more self-sufficient for lack of a better description. Cana was drinking less and had even opened a fortune-telling service from the café on Wednesdays; the little dragon slayer, Wendy, had more confidence and stopped second guessing herself whenever someone asked for her assistance; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman had all toned it down quite a bit and while there were still daily brawls at the guild they were less testosterone fueled and more just for fun; Mira, Gildarts, and the Thunder Legion were much the same as they were before though thankfully the Thunder Legion had all seemed to find more things important in their lives then just Laxus; Juvia was no longer Gray's shadow though she could still be seen within throwing range of the ice mage; Levy and Lisanna were also more grown-up and helping around the guild, Lisanna with the bar and Levy with the day-to-day paperwork.

But Lucy, well she was still a mystery to Laxus, he could tell that something about her had changed one the last year, but he couldn't pinpoint it. She had always been a ball of sunshine that was constantly bouncing around the guild never staying in one place for too long as she made sure to speak with everyone I the guild and add a little light to their day. Though every once in a while when she thought no one was looking Laxus would notice a look of deep sadness cross the blonde features for a few moments before she would shake her head as if to banish her thought from her head and her smile would return, maybe just a little to brightly at times, but she was always smiling. However, over the last week Laxus had noticed she smile dropping more often, and he wasn't the only one; on more than one occasion Laxus had witnessed the blonde's friends ask if she was alright, even the Thunder Legion had been making some silent speculations as only Ever was friends with the blonde though Freed and Bix got along well with the girl.

It was around noon when Laxus saw Lucy arrive at the guild, which was extremely late for the blonde as she was usually at the guild by 8am every morning. Lucy was only around the guild for about an hour before she gave Mira a half-assed story about errands and a smile that didn't reach her big doe-like honey-brown eyes. Curiosity getting the better of Laxus and he decided to follow the blonde to see if he could figure out what was up with her. Once outside the guild he saw the blonde heading for the Central Marketplace like she had told Mira, but for all Laxus knew it could be a ploy to dissuade followers, as her team in particular were known to over-react and everyone had noticed her odd behavior, so he followed still. He watched her go into a couple stores by she left them fairly quickly without any purchases which told him she was trying to spread her scent out so she'd be harder to find in the long run. He watched as Lucy entered a small café but was quickly side-tracked when he was run into by a small group of kids that were playing around the square, in the couple minutes it took to chastise the kids for running into people he had lost Lucy in the crowds.

He searched the crowds for any signs of the blonde but he wasn't finding any, he was just about to give up when something shining on the ground. At first it reminded him of Lucy's keys but at as he picked up he realized whatever it was was broken, though it did carry her scent of strawberries, sunshine, and something citrusy. He pocketed the object as he stood and sniffed the air, he located the blonde's scent again and started following it. Soon he noticed the scent of tears mixing in with it.

"What the hell is a crying blonde doing at the beach on day below 40°?" Laxus asked himself as he finally caught up to Lucy, who was sitting on the deserted beach along in near hysterics as she searched for something in her purse, grabbing the broken object from his pocket as he stepped up behind her and spoken, "Lookin' for this, Blondie?"

"What?" Lucy asked as she jumped up facing him and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, which is when she noticed what Laxus was holding, "Aquarius!" Lucy grabbed the key from his hand and cradled it to her chest as more tears flooded her face. Uncertain how to deal with the crying Blonde, as the only girl he had real experience with was Ever who'd beat whoever upset her then lock herself in her room, he gingerly reached out and gently pat the blonde on the head. What he really didn't expect was for said blonde to take that as a welcome to latch on to him as she cried her heart out all over his shirt, when he realized she wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon he sat the both of them down on the ground awkwardly and decided to just let the girl cry herself out. After about a half hour the crying and sobbing stopped and Laxus went to remove her only to notice the girl had cried herself to sleep, making a split-second decision Laxus pick-up the girl up and lightning teleported them to his house and laid her I one of his spare bedrooms as he went to change his now tear-soaked shirt and watch TV as he waited for him guest to wake-up.

 _ **-*- F -*- A -*- I -*- R -*- Y -*- T -*- A -*- I -*- L -*-**_

Laxus had been sitting in his living room distractedly watching his Lacrima-vision for the last 45 mins before he heard sounds of movement coming from the room he'd placed Lucy in. He heard her trying to sneak through the upstairs and figure out where she was.

"Blondie, I hope your memory isn't so bad you can't remember blubbering all over me on the beach already!" Laxus shouted up the stairs, "Might as well just get your ass down here." He heard her head to the stairs and thanks to his enhanced hearing also heard her grumble of 'You're blonde too, jackass!', "I heard that Blondie!" Laxus chuckled.

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "I know I was at the beach, how did you even get me here I'm not usually that heavy of a sleeper."

"I thought you'd like the bed to rest on," Laxus said, "I could have always been a real ass on left you alone on the beach after you passed out, Blondie. Especially seeing as, you cried all over me uninvited."

"Sorry about that, it's a bad day." Lucy said sheepishly before falling into a shocked silence at her admittance.

"Want to talk about it?" Laxus asked after a moment.

"What?" Lucy asked shocked.

"I asked if you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" Laxus said, "Will you at least sit down Blondie, I'm not used to having to look up so much."

"But why are you offering?" Lucy asked skeptically as she sat on the couch as well, "We haven't ever really even spoken to each other, you know other than when you returned and apologized."

"I know, it's just an option." Laxus said nonchalantly as he feinted watching the Lacrima-vision again, "I just figured seeing as were Nakama in the same guild and something was bothering you I'd offer. Take it or leave it, Blondie." Laxus hoped Lucy would take it seeing as he had been driving himself nuts watching her, but he knew even if she didn't he had a few more leads to go with now that the day had turned out the way it did. If Lucy wouldn't talk now first thing in the morning he'd go to Freed and get some answers seeing as he knew the Rune mage had looked into Lucy's Magic when she had joined the guild so long ago, at the time he hadn't paid much attention dubbing her as 'weak', but now he knew better and regretted ever having thought that way.

"I should thank you for returning Aquarius' key to me." Lucy finally spoke in a whisper, "It's broken but it's all I have left of her physically."

"What do you mean, it's that your temperamental water spirit?" Laxus asked confused but recognizing the name all the same, "The one that likes trying to drown you?"

"Yeah, but I can't summon her any longer." Lucy said sadly, that caught Laxus' attention and he just silently watched her waiting for her to continue, "I had to make a choose the guild or my spirit, I reluctantly choose the guild. It was heart-breaking to me forced to make a choice and I didn't want to but Aquarius shouted at me and ordered me to break her key so I could summon the Celestial Spirit King. After the battle I was horribly depressed and confused because logically I knew it was Aquarius' choice for me to break her key or the summoning for Mustache-man wouldn't have working, but emotionally I felt like I had betrayed not only my spirits but what it means to me to be a Celestial Mage. I'm sure you already know I'm different than others, except Yukino who idolized me when she was younger, in that I fight with my spirits instead of hiding behind them."

"I remember." Laxus said.

"Well, after the battle Master disbanded Fairy Tail my team had their own issues to work out. Natsu had left without a word to anyone before master's decision. After the decision the rest of the team met at my apartment Gray was the first to talk he explained about his family and how his dad ended up in Tartaros and that he needed to do some soul searching on his own, Erza said she was guilty about putting Jellal over Mira and that her torture opened old wounds from her time at the tower. She decided to join up with Jellal and everyone else from the tower to help improve the world and fight anyone that followed Zeref on the continent. That left Wendy and I, I knew I couldn't burden Erza or Gray with my problems because I knew theirs were more important than mine; I also couldn't tell Wendy as she was struggling with the loss of her parent she had spent years looking for, plus she's only a young girl I would feel guilty piling everything on her. Eventually, I was able to convince Wendy to go visit Chelia, which is where she stayed, and shortly after Mira got me a job at Sorcerer's. At that time, I had talked myself into believing I was unfit to be a Celestial Mage any long and tried to convince my Keys to cancel their contracts with me and go to Yukino, but they refused and so did she."

"So what happened then?" Laxus asked, "Obviously you're stronger now than before so not only are you still a mage but you also have more keys, so obviously you've trained."

"My spirits," Lucy said with a wobbly smile, "For the first three months I refused to summon any of my spirits, even little Plue."

"That's the creepy snowman that shakes, right?" Laxus asked.

"He's a little doggy," Lucy huffed, "Anyway, I refused to summon any of them, but they would force their gates open at random times anyway; it was sort of annoying. I'd come home to find Virgo and Capricorn cleaning and reorganizing my room, Cancer would pop up while I was getting ready, I'd be doing a photo shoot and Gemi and Mini would come out and play tricks or imitate crew workers, Leo would pop up if someone would flirt with me, Aries was constantly giving me new clothes and leaving them in my closet. If I was writing Crux would come out and try to help, Horologium took to giving me hourly updates on everything I had planned as well as scheduling my day, and on nights I couldn't sleep Lyra would sing me to sleep while Plue would cuddle me, After Scorpio and Taurus decided to take out a group of harmless drunks that groped me as they passed by me on the street I relented and let them have their say. They helped me get over most of my guilt over Aquarius and I started training again."

"I understand that, but what was today about?" Laxus asked.

"Today is the day my mother gave me Aquarius' key," Lucy said, "It's exactly two months after she opened the Eclipse Gate for Zeref and let the dragonslayers through. In one week it will be the anniversary of Mama's death, I guess she had thought she would regain her health after opening the gate even if she knew she'd never practice magic again, but when she realized she wasn't she passed her key on to me so that I would still have a part of her and now I don't even have that. Aquarius has a new key out there somewhere, by the rules she and none of the others can tell me where it is. I could spend the rest of my life searching I may never find her key again; you have to prove yourself to gain a zodiac key or have it handed down to you."

"You see growing up after my mother died my father ignored me, and would only treat me as his heiress." Lucy said, "So while the staff was friendly they weren't allowed to play with me, so Aquarius was my only friend as well as a surrogate mother."

"I'm sorry." Laxus said after a moment, "I only have one question, how does no one not know about what you did?"

"Everyone was frozen for it," Lucy said, "Some weird thing done by Mard Geer, anyway Mustache Man returned to the Spirit World before anyone noticed anything, no one ever asked any questions to wrapped up in the aftermath and the guild disbanding."

"Then why haven't you said anything to anyone since?" Laxus asked, "All week people have noticed the shift in your mood and asked, but you just give them that stupid fake smile you've had since the guild restarted. I've watched you and even I could tell there was something bothering you."

"You were watching me?" Lucy asked stunned,

"Don't flatter yourself Blondie," Laxus said, "It just what I do while I'm at the Hall, how did you think it was always so easy to push everyone buttons." _No need for her to know just how often my eyes end up following her._

"Alright, I believe you." Lucy said before sitting silently for a few minutes, "Thank you for listening to me, I know you didn't have to and that you could have even left me alone on the beach. So thank you."

"We're nakama it's what we do." Laxus shrugged, "I don't mind helping guild mates once in a while, just don't tell anyone or Gramps will start sending every personal issue my way as well as his frickin' paperwork."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you actually care." Lucy said rolling her eyes, "Besides most people would probably think I'd gone crazy or something."

"Yeah, yeah. Watch it Blondie or I might have to zap your sarcastic ass." Laxus said.

"I'll have you know it's a very cute ass." Lucy responded heatedly, before blushing.

"I know." Laxus smirked causing Lucy to sputter, "but in all seriousness Blondie, at least tell your team what's going on. Everyone is worried about you."

"I don't want their pity once they find out." Lucy said.

"We fairies don't pity anyone," Laxus said, "except maybe the dumbass that are stupid enough to threaten our nakama. We don't pity each other though, if something is bothering someone we either fix it for them or support them while they fix it themselves. If that's not needed we're just a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen, you know the things family does for one another."

"That's pretty deep." Lucy said.

"Well, I can't take credit for that." Laxus said shrugging, "It's something the old man told me once."

"Sounds like Master." Lucy said, "and maybe you right, I should tell my team. I didn't want to worry anyone but it seems I've managed to worry everyone, including the antisocial lightning dragonslayer."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so sunny all the time then everyone wouldn't be able to tell when your mood shifts so drastically," Laxus said, "Come on Blondie, I think it's about time we head back to the guild. You were late this morning and left after an hour, and it's been a little over two hours since you left. If I could guess at least She-devil and the Flame-thrower are getting worked up worrying about you."

"You right, I should go back." Lucy said getting up, "plus I'm feeling a little hungry so maybe I can get Mira to make me something special. So how do I get to the guild from here?"

"Don't worry, I can get you there at lightning speed." Laxus smirked, Lucy didn't even get a chance to speak before Laxus grabbed her and lightning teleported out his open living room window with her.


	3. Day Two - Devilish

Day Two – Prompt: Devilish Rated: T

It's been almost two months since Lucy cries all over Laxus and explained about having to sacrifice Aquarius' key to not just him but her friends and the guild. The guild had been sad about the sacrifice Lucy had made for them against Tartaros, Master had even apologized for his untimely disbandment of the guild when Lucy was in need of everyone. Of course, Lucy had said it gave her the chance to grow, just like with everyone else. Since then the guild had realized just how much Lucy had not been completely happy, but now her light was back and it seemed to be brighter than ever; there was even several betting pools about why it was that way ranging from 'having a lifetime supply of fish' (by Happy and Natsu, oddly) to 'having a secret boyfriend' (Cana and Mira). They were all wrong of course, Lucy was just glad to be not hiding things from her family any longer as well as the fact her and Laxus had become friends over the last two months, not that anyone had really noticed when the Raijinshuu's table at been added to Lucy daily interaction circuit.

However, this morning Lucy had woken with a sense of dread, she knew something horrible was going to happen, but had she knew what it was she would have stayed in bed for the next two weeks. Lucy decided that she was going to go and spend the day at the guild for the day though and got ready to leave. Arriving at the guild everything seemed usual and was just the regular rambunctious group, though she noticed Mira's smile had an edge to it that sent a chill down her spine but before she could really think about it Levy called for her attention about a new book she'd bought last night. As everyone was finishing up their lunch Mira got up on the stage and called for everyone's attention.

"As everyone knows Halloween is in two weeks and I had an Idea that master agreed with," Mira said happily and when some people tried to protest she shot them down with a demon glare, "Every member of the guild will be participating in our very first Halloween Costume Contest at our first Halloween Party since we returned home. I've taken the liberty of coming up with costumes for everyone." Mira said smiling brightly as she pointed at the three canisters behind her, "Each person, or couple, will have to pick their costume from one of the jars here, you can interpret your costume idea however you want by making your own or getting a store bought costume, but **everyone** is coming to the party and wearing a costume. Okay, so everyone come up and choose your costume and let me know she I can plan how the prizes for the coup- costumes!"

Lucy getting her confirmation that this was yet another of Mira's Matchmaking schemes had the sudden urge to run to the other side of Fiore and stay there for the next two weeks, but she knew that wasn't an option. Ever since Zeref was no longer an issue Mira had taken the peace to mean it was time for everyone to settle down and start families, seeing as not everyone shared her opinion Mira had spent the last few months using every excuse she could find to try setting as many people up as she could. She wasn't completely unsuccessful seeing as most of the time the couples she had cornered together were already on their way to getting together on their own. Unfortunately for Lucy the six blind dates she had been on at Mira's request had all been unsuccessful; Max, Nab, and Vijeeter were all her nakama and she was friendly enough with them but she would never see them in a romantic light, the fact Eve was now technically older than her didn't mean anything as his 'cuteness' would forever have her seeing him as a 'younger brother' of sorts, she had walked right out of the restaurant on her first 'blind date' when she had found Natsu waiting for her, and her most awkward by far had been her last 'date' three nights ago when she had to have dinner with Freed, whom she knew was gay.

Neither had had much say in matter of their date as Mira refused to take no for an answer without a reason. Freed kept his sexuality a closely guarded secret no one but the Raijinshuu, Laxus, and Lucy knew, and Lucy refused tell Mira Freed secret so when she had found out who she was meeting she had just gone with it. She and Freed had spent the night talking about books as well as Freed giving Lucy an introduction into script magic, which they've been doing additional lessons on.

"Lucy, you're not trying to get out of choosing a costume are you?" Mira asked pulling Lucy from her thoughts.

"O-of course not Mira, I was just thinking about what kind of costume I hope to get." Lucy said as she rushed up to the stage.

"Okay." Mira said cheerily, "So what one did you get?"

"Devil (female)." Lucy read the folded piece of paper she had grabbed, "Really Mira?"

"Oh, I was hoping you'd get the female elf." Mira pouted.

"Why?" Lucy asked dreading the answer.

"So you'd match Freed," Mira asked, "seeing as you're the last single girl in the guild to pick I guess one of the Crime Sorciére girls will get it."

"I guess so." Lucy said knowing Mira was hoping she'd get jealous, "So do I match with someone in the guild?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, not all the guys have chosen yet," Mira said with a wink before she went to track down said guys that were trying to get away – namely Laxus, Bickslow, and Gajeel (who refused to admit to his feelings for Levy even though everybody, including Levy, knew).

"Right." Lucy said with a sigh.

 _ **-*- F -*- A -*- I -*- R -*- Y -*- T -*- A -*- I -*- L -*-**_

Lucy had been putting this off for a week, but decided it was time she went to the store and picked out her costume. She was browsing the Halloween aisles wearing a baggy hoodie, cargo pants, and sneakers with oversized sunglasses so that no one would be able to recognize her as her friends had been trying to figure out what she was wearing for the party, as she had refused to tell anyone, mainly because she was tempted to just say fuck it and dress up like Mira. Some people would probably get the irony that she was supposed to be a devil, but she was worried she'd offend Mira, who though sometimes stressful was a close friend.

"What hell kind of devil wears a damn corset?" Lucy grumbled to herself.

"A sexy one, Blondie." Laxus' voice came from next to her ear.

"Jesus Laxus." Lucy said as she jumped out of her skin and spun around to face him, "You almost gave me a heart attack. What have I said about sneaking up on me? Besides how did you even know it _was_ me?"

"I'm a dragonslayer Blondie." Laxus said,

"You're Blondie too jackass." Lucy grumbled, "So are you here looking for a costume as well?"

"I already got my costume," Laxus said, "I might have to dress up but I ain't puttin' any real effort into it just so Mira and Gramps can play match-up."

"So why are you here?" Lucy asked, "I doubt you came to the Halloween section just to scare me."

"Helping Bix." Laxus said as he pointed to the Seith Mage standing behind him that Lucy had failed to notice.

"Oh, hello Bix, Babies." Lucy greeted.

"Cosplayer." Bickslow greeted followed by a chorus of the same from his babies, "I heard Mira was awfully upset you and Freed didn't match for the party."

"I have to admit I am too," Lucy said, "At least than I would know I'd be left alone, as long as my 'partner' isn't Macbeth, Sawyer, or Natsu I'll be fine."

"Why?" Bickslow asked curiously.

"Natsu's like a brother to me," Lucy said, "plus Macbeth and Sawyer are competing for my attention even though I told both their not my type. Erik and Jellal have warned them to back off but they don't always listen."

"Aw yes you're terrifying formerly criminal adopted brothers." Laxus said, "You still haven't explained how that came about."

"Maybe some other time," Lucy said, "So what costume are you getting Bix?"

"My costume was fictional bad guy," Bickslow said, "I want something I can do with my babies so I'm doing Gru and the babies are gonna be minions."

"Oh," Lucy said, "I contemplated going as Mira and honestly it's looking like a good idea because I am never wearing a corset again, I swore that when I left my father's estate years ago."

"What you get barmaid for a costume?" Laxus asked.

"Worst. She-devil." Lucy grumbled, "I mean seriously, why would she put that in for a costume. Plus, the costumes here are horrible, what kind of devil or demon dresses in a corset. We took on a guild of created demons and Team Natsu's first job was save a demon village. So I can honestly say I have met a crap ton of demons and not one wore a corset. Hell, not even Mira's take-overs wear corsets."

"Corset really bother you that much Blondie?" Laxus asked chuckling.

"As soon as I hit puberty I was forces to were corset every day," Lucy admitted, "My father said it was to help with posture and 'to make sure I formed respectably'. They are legal torture devices some man thought up for women, I sure of it. I mean seriously why would someone willingly wear something designed to keep you from breathing."

"I think you just know you can't pull off sexy." Laxus taunted, "Cute, maybe; but not sexy."

"Is that a bet?" Lucy growled, over the last year she'd not only gotten more self-confidence but had developed a competitive streak that could match any of her guild mates.

"Maybe it is Blondie." Laxus smirked.

"I'll prove you wrong then." Lucy said as she furiously shuffled through the store collection of costumes, "None of these are sexy enough, I think we'll have to make one on our own." Lucy mumbled, "Let's see I need Virgo and Aries to sew the costume, Lyra can play some music to get the creative thought flowing she that Pictor and I can get some designs." Lucy started walking away lost in thought leaving the two men to laugh at her.

… **… …**

"So do you just want to taunt Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked after he stopped laugh, "Or do you secretly want to see her in a skimpy costume, seeing Mira's likely to have you two stuck together all night. You know what with your matching costumes and all."

"You'll never really know," Laxus shrugged, "but at least Blondie won't have to worry about her criminal fan club."

"I remember at one time you want Blondie for her body." Bickslow said, "still feel that way?"

"Blondie get another big brother?" Laxus asked walking away.

"Don't avoid the question." Bickslow growled catching up to Laxus, "I want an answer."

"I'm not gonna lie and say I don't find her attractive," Laxus grumbled, "But I don't see Blondie like that, she's a friend Bix. Nothing more nothing less."

"So you getting her dressed up means nothing?" Bickslow confirmed.

"Other than that I don't think she'll do it, no." Laxus said, "I was just teasing her, can you drop it now?"

"Fine." Bickslow said as he followed Laxus.

 _ **-*- F -*- A -*- I -*- R -*- Y -*- T -*- A -*- I -*- L -*-**_

"None of these design are the right look I'm going for," Lucy said she and her spirits had spent the last three day, "I want something that reminds people of Mira but is strictly me."

"Hime, what about the outfit of your counterpart?" Virgo asked.

"Counterpart?" Lucy asked confused, "What counterpart?"

"From the other world." Gemi said.

"Yes, the angry Lucy." Mini said.

"She was fun!" the twins said.

"She liked to punish Natsu-san." Virgo reminded.

"From Edolas, Lucy Ashley." Lucy said remembering, "So much has happened I had forgotten about her. Gemi, Mini, could you use my memory of her to transform into her so Pictor could see what she wore."

"Piri, piri." Gemini said as they transformed in a poof of smoke into a modern version of Lucy, "Memory search commence, Lucy Ashley found. Piri, piri." Once again Gemini transformed, "Is this corrected Lucy-sama?"

"It's prefect." Lucy praised as she looked at a version of herself dressed in a black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage, with no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard has a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee, she also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm. "I think we just need to alter the outfit a little for my costume, Pictor can you sketch the outfit just the way it is then we'll alter it as we go."

"Of course Princess." Pictor wrote, it was a tripod Painter's easel with a paint brush in its tray and a canvas on its stand. It was able to use the brush on its own, or Lucy would use the brush, to do Pict Magic (normal Lucy just said what to draw).

"Alright, can you take off the shoulder guard for me?" Lucy asked, "That's better, um… add an identical sleeve to the other arm, great… Take away the fabric hanging from the hip please…. Thanks. What do you guys think?"

"That look very good, Hime."

"Piri, piri." Gemini agreed now back in their usual form.

"Now we just need a few more touches so it's a costume." Lucy said, "Pictor, instead of the two tone sleeves can you make them one sleeve?... okay can you make the black of the body suit and boots a blood-red color?... Awesome, now make the white one both black instead… That looks devilish to me. Okay, for the swimsuit top underneath make it crimson instead of purple… Right, now make the sleeves the same color, but have a one inch strip of black on the top and bottom… Prefect, there's my costume."

"Doesn't Miss Mira have a tail, Hime?" Virgo asked.

"You're right Virgo," Lucy said, "but I don't think I want a tail like Mira's so why don't just go buy one of those devil tails."

"I can make one, Hime, there is no need to waste your money." Virgo said.

"It you say so," Lucy said, "Now I should call Aries to see if it's a do-able costume." Lucy touched Aries key.

"Sumimasen," Aries said as she showed, "You called for me Lucy-sama?"

"Yeah, can you look at the costume Pictor drew and tell me if it's possible for you to make it?" Lucy asked, "Virgo said she's willing to help you if you need it."

"I can make it Lucy-sama," Aries said as she looked over the design, "Which fabrics would you like used?"

"If you could I would like the bodysuit and boots to be as leather-like as possible if not made of leather." Lucy said, "The sleeves and swim top can be made with you wool if you want, any cloth fabric would do."

"Will the tail be attached to it or detachable so you can wear the outfit at other times?" Aries asked.

"No, this is strictly a costume and not for everyday use." Lucy said shaking her head violently, "Oh, Aries I had one more request."

"What is it, Lucy-sama?" Aries asked.

"I was wondering if I could do a partial Star Transformation for the party?" Lucy asked.

"Partial transformation?" Aries asked.

"I want to have your horns for the costume, plus I think the way my hair is that way will look great with the costume."

"If that is what you wish to do it is within your abilities to do it." Aries said, "Once the Star Clause was added to our contracts you were given full control over the transformations. To do the partial transformation you have to think about which parts you want transformed then it works just like a regular transformation."

"Most Fairy Tail parties last longer than my contracted transformation." Lucy admitted.

"You've shown responsibility with the transformations so far, Lucy-sama," Aries said, "So I'll be the first to give you full access to the transformation, it will now last until you stop it or run out of magic to hold the transformation."

"Thank you Aries." Lucy said as she hugged her spirit.

"You may do the same with my transformation as well, Hime." Virgo said, "We should go Hime, we have lots of work to do and don't forget to transfer your keys to the special charm bracelet the king gave you for your birthday."

"I won't, thank you guys for your help today." Lucy said.

"Good-bye Lucy-sama." Pictor wrote before vanishing.

"Bye Lucy-sama." Aries said. "Bye, Hime." Virgo said. "Piri, piri." Gemini said, then they also vanished back to the spirit world.

 _ **-*- F -*- A -*- I -*- R -*- Y -*- T -*- A -*- I -*- L -*-**_

Even though Lucy had gained more self-confidence in the last year the costume still seemed to show a lot more skin than she was used to showing; even though most of her legs and body were cover, but her expose upper thighs and mostly visibly chest made her feel almost naked. Lucy had thrown a trench coat on over her costume so that she could get to the guild hall, and refused to take it off when she arrived but headed for the bar.

"Are you a female hooker with that trench coat look, Lucy?" Cana asked was sitting at the bar dressed as a gypsy and already drinking.

"No, but I sort of feel like one now that you mention it." Lucy grumbled, "I should have just gone with the store costume and not bothered proving that jackass wrong."

"Ooh I sense a juicy story." Cana said, "Mira get Lucy a couple shots! Okay girl. Tell me, tell me."

"Okay, but tell no one I don't want weird conclusions to be drawn," Lucy said, "I was at the store looking for a devil costume, and was complaining about them all having corsets. Anyway, I ran into Laxus and Bix and Laxus was taunting me about how the corset were supposed to be so the costumes sexy. One thing led to another and I was saying corsets were torture devices and Laxus basically said I wouldn't know sexy if it hit me in the face. I said I did, and he dared I could even pull off sexy. Which led to me and my spirits designing a sexy devil costume, but now I feel way to exposed."

"Well flash me your costume, girl." Cana cheered, Lucy looked around to make sure no one was watching them then she opened her cot to show Cana her costume, she closed it quickly after she was sure Cana got a look. "Damn girl, that is sexy where did you get the idea for that and did your tail move?

"Virgo bewitched it or something," Lucy said, "as for the idea, remember all the stories Lisanna would tell about our Edolas counterparts, well this is similar to what the other me wore except hers was black and white."

"Well, You definitely are going to prove Laxus wrong in that." Cana said, "We just got to get you out of your coat. **Mira where are those shots?!** "

"Coming Cana." Mira replied coming over with a couple glasses and a bottle of tequila. "Why do you want the tequila so bad Cana?"

"Lucy here needs some liquid courage." Cana said, "She made her own costume but now she embarrassed with it."

"Well, drink up Lucy." Mira said, "You have to show everyone your costume later, contests start in an hour."

"Right, I'll try to be ready by then." Lucy said. Over the next hour Lucy sat at the bar with Cana and soon they were joined by the other girls. Juvia, had come with Gray, was dressed as a cop; Levy was a princess; Bisca, of course came with her husband Alzack, they were cat; Evergreen was with Elfman as farmers much to her chagrin; Erza, who had finally made things official with Jellal was with him, and they were pirates, Lisanna, was still working on getting though Natsu's thick skull, was (oddly enough) a sexy firefighter; Wendy was a vampire; and everyone was pretty sure Laki was a dominatrix but with her it was always hard to tell.

Finally, Mira got on stage and announced she was going to call all pairs up on stage so everyone could get a chance to seeing the corresponding costumes, and that best matching costumes would get a prize at the end of the hour after everyone voted; so people were strongly encouraged (Mira's command) to stay together. Lucy watched as Levy was paired with Sawyer (aka Racer) as her prince, Gajeel was with Laki as spies (why was Laki carrying a whip if she was a spy), Wendy was paired with Macbeth (aka Midnight), Romeo and Meredy were skeletons, Lisanna was with Natsu, Max was a gypsy with Cana, Sorano (aka Angel) was Freed's She-elf, Kinana and Erik (aka Cobra) were goblins.

"Okay every now for our next pair, they are dressed as devils," Mira announced, "Our very own Lucy and Laxus! Come up here guys so everyone can see your costumes." In her buzzed state Lucy had lost her need for her coat and came up on stage her usual exuberant self, followed by a less enthusiastic Laxus. "So what does everyone think of Lucy's devil costume, honestly I wish my take-overs like that great!" Mira said, and a bunch of the guys' wolf-whistled, "And what about Laxus?" Laxus had put the bare effort into his costume, so when he showed up at the guild Mira had made some alterations. He had tried to wear his regular dark top with his red pants and jacket, but added a tail and horns to the top of his head and had a plastic trident; Mira unhappy with his costume mad him hand over his shirt and coat and made him wear a red cape to match his pants, she took his fake trident and borrowed one from Erza for the night and told him not to dare changing. After Mira was done introducing them she continued on with the pairings, the last one she announced was herself and Bickslow as movie villains, she was dressed as Professor Umbridge. Once Mira was done the music started back up and people started mingling again.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Blondie, you can do sexy." Laxus said as she watched Lucy down a couple more shots, "And apparently like to party as well."

"Oh the shots are Cana's rule, I was embarrassed by the costume earlier so Cana made the rule I have to have two shots of tequila even half hour until she says stop." Lucy explained as she leaned against him, "It's fine, I don't get drunk easy I'm Cana's favorite drinking buddy."

"Learn something new every day I guess." Laxus said, "so did you not here my first statement?"

"I guess not what did you say?" Lucy asked.

"I said you could pull off sexy." Laxus said.

"Of course I can, I do it everyday, you just never notice," Lucy said, "No guys I like ever do. Did you know I had a huge crush on Natsu after I joined Fairy Tail, I thought he felt the same at one point because he crawl into my bed with me, still does the stupid heater I practically sweat to death every time he does it, that's what wakes me up and then I toss his ass out of my bed."

"Natsu sleeps with you?" Laxus asked shocked.

"Why's it sound less than innocent when you say it?" Lucy asked, "but yes, so don't Gray, Erza, and Cana on occasion. It's why I got a queen size bed now, because now when gray winds up there Juvia follows and three or four people just can't fit in a twin sized bed comfortably." Lucy was scanning the guild hall as she spoke, "We should go rescue Freed." Lucy suddenly said.

"Rescue Freed? From what?" Laxus asked following her line of sight, "Oh, he's fine. Freed's gotten good over fending off girls over the years, most just give up when he's indifferent with them."

"I don't doubt it," Lucy said heading across the guild towards Freed anyway, "But I doubt Sorano is actually interested in Freed. Mira probably commented to her on how much time Freed and I have been spending together lately."

"So?" Laxus asked confused.

"So, ever since I beat her while she was in Oración Seis she thinks of me as some kind of rival," Lucy said, "She keeps trying to best me in her own made up competitions that I'm not even taking part in. Like when she help rescue Master before the war she was a like 'I have an underwater place, what do you have weakling?'"

"How did you respond?" Laxus asked curiously.

"I ignored her, why would I can she had an underwater palace." Lucy said, "I was only focused on saving Master, besides being confined to the bottom of the ocean because you're a wanted criminal isn't exactly something to brag about."

"So you don't see her as a rival?" Laxus asked.

"No, I don't. I never had a reason to," Lucy said, "Sure she can use celestial magic like me but she used her spirits as tools and never considered their feeling or that they feel pain just like a person. In the end that why she lost against me when we fought, because Gemini could tell I truly love my spirits and told her other spirits and they rebel against her not wanting to hurt me. Their hesitation gave Hibiki the chance to upload Urano Metria the first time for me to use."

"So why are we saving Freed again?" Laxus asked.

"Because Mira thinks there is something romantic between me and Freed," Lucy said, "She would have mentioned that when Sorano choose her costume. Notice how her's is a rather revealing costume, she's hoping to 'steal' Freed away from me and then rub it in my face she's the reason for my broken heart. Too bad for her Freed and I are only like siblings."

"And that the attraction would be one-sided on your part." Laxus said.

"Unlike a certain hot, muscular blonde dragonslayer, Freed has noticed on more than one occasion just how sexy I am." Lucy huffed indignantly, "He even said he'd switch teams if I asked, but I like have a male to compare notes with. He's an ass and muscles man, like me."

"Did you just call me hot?" Laxus asked dumbstruck.

"Maybe, but you're not the only Blonde dragonslayer." Lucy said with a wink before she sashayed away leaving Laxus standing there open mouthed. Lucy kept up Cana alcohol rules all night and the drunker she got the flirtier she got, and her main target seemed to be Laxus, at first Laxus was unsure how to deal with this new devilish side of Lucy but after a few drinks of his own just went with it, both enjoying a mix of partying and leaving the other temporarily speechless with flirty remarks or innuendos.

By the time the party was winding down Lucy was so drunk she could hardly walk, so Laxus being a gentlemen walked her to her apartment and made sure she at least made it to her door alright.

"Okay Blondie, go in and get your ass to bed." Laxus grumbled as he held her up with his arm wrapped around her under her arms.

"I'd invite you in but it only the first date and I'm not that kind of girl." Lucy joked as she fumbled with her keys.

"What are you a second date kind girl?" Laxus joked back.

"Don't know honestly, never had more than one date with a guy," Lucy said, "Either my team scared them off or I just was into anything more than their looks. Which it's rare I find a guy I find attractive, bad thing about our guild it has all the hottest men, even the older guy aren't that bad aesthetically; actually almost every member of our guild makes normal people look plain."

"I'd have to agree with you Blondie," Laxus said, "It's Fairy Tail's only flaw, if you look at it that way. Do you need help with opening your door?"

"No, it's just for some reason the key doesn't want to fit." Lucy grumbled as she glared at the key.

"That because it's one of you spirit keys not a house key." Laxus said taking her keys from her and opening her door for her.

"You know you're a real gentleman sometimes Laxus, I really like that." Lucy whispered, but before Laxus could make a sarcastic reply she was kissing him, nothing special just a press of her lips to his, "Good night Laxus." Lucy said with a clear eyed smirk as she entered her apartment and closed her door. Laxus just stood there in her hallway staring at her apartment door thinking _'What the hell just happened?'_


	4. Day Three - Dream

Day Three – Prompt: Dream Rated: G

 _"Raiden, what are you doing in here?" Laxus asked as he entered what he was sure was his grandfather's office though the were some noticeable differences, the largest being that there weren't stacks of paperwork everywhere. The office was organized and almost spotless, something he didn't remember seeing at all in his lifetime, plus there was a little blondie haired boy about 8-years-old sitting in his grandfather's chair, "I thought you were helping Lisanna and Naomi with their shopping."_

 _"I was but we stopped at the bakery and the baker told Aunt Lisanna she saw mommy going into the hospital," the boy, Raiden said with teary brown eyes, "Daddy is mommy sick? If so is she going to leave like Jii-chan did?"_ 'Daddy' _Laxus's mind kind of rebelled at the thought._ 'Wait, does he mean Gramps?' _Laxus felt a pain in his chest at the thought, he knew logically his grandfather wouldn't be there forever but the thought of him gone was still painful._

 _"Mommy's not sick, Raiden." Laxus said, "Remember how on her job last week she ran into the bad wizard that stole magic power?"_

 _"Yes, Uncle Natsu said he beat the guy who hurt mommy up cuz that what Fairy Tail does to people that hurt our precious people." Raiden said smiling,_ 'The fuck does Natsu think he's teaching the kid?'

 _"That's right. Well, anyway mommy magic is still acting funny so she went to see the doctor to see what's wrong and have the doctor fix it." Laxus explained._

 _"So mommy's gonna be fine?" Raiden asked._

 _"Of course she is." Laxus said, just then the office door bust open and an older version of Lisanna rushed in followed by a little pink haired girl around Raiden's age._

 _"Master Laxus,_ *-'The fuck is going on here'-* _I don't know what happened one minute he was right next to me and the next he was just gone." Lisanna cried, "Naomi and I looked everywhere but we couldn't fine him. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose him."_

 _"Relax, he came back here like always." Laxus said, "He heard the baker and got upset."_

 _"Oh Mavis." Lisanna said, but she was clearly relieved, "She told me he ran off quickly all the time but I didn't think I'd be worse than Naomi, she has so much of her father in her never thinking."_

 _"Hey, I resemble that remark." The little girl, Naomi, cried indignantly._

 _"I think you mean 'resent', Pinkie." Raiden said, "'resemble' means you agree with Aunt Lisanna."_

 _"No one asked you thunder butt." Naomi said._

 _"I bet Mika would agree with me." Raiden said, "Maybe we should go ask her."_

 _"I don't care what that popsicle has to say." Naomi said, "She dumber than I am."_

 _"Oh, really. I think I'll go tell her that." Raiden said running out of the office shouted, "MIKA, YOU SHOULD HEAR WHAT NAOMI JUST SAID ABOUT YOU!"_

 _"DON'T BELIEVE HIM MIKA!" Naomi cried out as she followed Raiden._

 _"There goes the guild hall again." Laxus grumbled, "Once the little kids start the bigger ones will start."_

 _"You know he takes after you," Lisanna giggled, "His mother stops the fights, not starts them."_

 _'I know she reminds me every time," Laxus said, "You want to go watch over them for now and make sure no one gets broken Wendy's still out on a job."_

 _"Of course Master Laxus, have fun with your paperwork." Lisanna said._

 _"It's your damn husbands fault." Laxus called as she closed the door, Laxus sat in the quiet of the_ *his* _office just staring at the papers, most of which were from Team Natsu; there was even one about a building Lucy accidentally took down while using an ax, laughing he put that aside to talk to her about when she got back._ 'Back how did he know where she was?' _Suddenly, his door opened and he looked up and was about to grouch about knocking until he saw who it was. The blondie standing in his doorway was clearly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a smile that rivaled the sun, her wide doe eyes were the color of caramel, and the knee-length blue and white sundress she wore hugged every single one of her wonderful feminine curves. He thought the Lucy he knew was great, but this version was prefect; before he could even think about his actions he had crossed the room pulling her to him kissing her deeply._

 _"Not that I'm going to complain but what was that for?" Lucy asked, "You say me just this morning before we left the house?"_

 _"Do I need a reason to kiss my gorgeous wife?" Laxus asked._ 'Wife? I'm married to Blondie?'

 _"None what so ever my sexy husband." Lucy smiled before kissing him again. "By the way, I have some good and bad news from the doctors, which do you want first?" Lucy asked as she pulled back._

 _"Bad news? What kind of bad news?" Laxus asked worried._

 _"Nothing serious, I just won't be able to go on jobs for a while." Lucy said, "So my team is going to be unsupervised, which means more damage reports for you to handle."_

 _"You mean like the one about you destroying a clock tower with Taurus's ax?" Laxus asked._

 _"I can explain, it was Gray's fault," Lucy said, "I was doing just fine until he got over-zealous with his ice-make floor, I had to do a sudden dodge-and-swing move just as the ice appeared under my feet. You know me, I'm clumsy at my best times."_

 _"True, so what's the good news." Laxus asked._

 _"There's nothing wrong with my magic," Lucy said, "The doctor thinks its fluctuating so much because of the baby, which makes me think it's a girl this time."_

Laxus then sat up right in his bed as his alarm went off, he rubbed his hand through his hair and trying to shake the dream he just had from his head. "Damn alcohol, damn flirty Blondie why the fucked she have to kiss me." Laxus grumbled as he got out of bed for the day, "Weird ass fucking dream."


End file.
